dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Profession
All s are available to your character from the start. Some professions allow you to gather certain resources from the environment, while other professions allow you to craft certain Items. One of the main reasons for leveling a profession is to earn kamas. Your character's carrying capacity will also increase for each level you gain in your profession. Available Professions The professions can be divided in 2 groups: Gathering In a gathering profession the player harvests a type of resource directly from the environment. This resource can either be sold as is or processed by the gatherer into a new resource and then sold. For example, a Farmer harvests wheat and can either sell the wheat or create flour from the wheat and sell the flour. The focus of the gathering professions is to gather ingredients which are used in the crafting of various items. : The gathering professions are: Alchemist, Farmer, Fisherman, Hunter, Lumberjack and Miner. Crafting In a crafting profession the player, following learned recipes, creates an item which can either be equipped or consumed. In fact, the vast majority of equipment and consumables that you will run across during the game were crafted by other players. A crafter requires a variety of ingredients obtained by a gathering profession, and this can make a crafting profession expensive to practice if the player is not harvesting its own ingredients. Though some professions, like Tailor or Shoemaker have a number of recipes that consist entirely of drops, so some recipes can be less expensive to craft if the player is willing to "harvest" these ingredients directly (i.e. defeating the appropriate monsters in the hopes of getting the appropriate drops). : The crafting professions can be grouped as follows: :* Usable Item producers: Alchemist, Farmer, Fisherman, Hunter. :* Equipment producers: Jeweller, Shoemaker, Tailor. :* Weapon producers: Carver, Smith. :* Other item producers: Artificer, Handyman. Specializations (Maging) For the Artificer, Carver, Jeweller, Shoemaker, Smith and Tailor professions, there is also a specialization related to that profession. Pseudo-Professions These are not real professions, but as they follow certain similarities with the other professions they have been put here: * Basic, simple crafting and gathering activities that anyone can do (no profession slot is used). * Breeder, catching Mounts and breeding them. Even though being a Breeder involves a lot of work and time, no profession slot is used in becoming a Breeder so it isn't classified as a profession. (In fact it seems more of an advancement on the duties associated with taking care of pets.) * Pet Trainer, raise multiple pets at the same time and sell them when they reach a certain level. General Mechanics Learning Every character starts with all professions at level 1. Maximum Job Level The maximum level of a profession is 200. While you can continue to gain Job Experience, no further bonuses or recipes are gained past level 200. The maximum usable level for non-subscribers (F2P) is 60. Non-subscribers cannot advance in professions past level 60. Former subscribers with a profession level of 61 or higher are treated as only being level 60. If they re-subscribe, the limit will be removed and their profession will return to its prior level. Note: Profession experience does NOT accumulate after level 60 for F2P players. After becoming P2P experience will still be at the start of level 60 (? job experience points). Pod Bonus The level of all of a character’s professions (minus one level because they start at level 1) will be added together and the pods bonuses will follow this format: Crafting Most professions can craft or otherwise create items according to recipes, and gain Job Experience from crafting. Job Recipes All professions have a 100% chance of successfully crafting an object. However, it is only possible to craft recipes at or below your profession level. Attempting to craft an object higher than your level will result in an error message and will not consume the ingredients. Cooperation Crafting cooperation crafting window]] Cooperation crafting allows two people to pool resources for a recipe for the craftsman to create an item. It is commonly used by professionals when crafting an item for a customer, it is the safest way to conduct business as both players must confirm it before the item is made. * To start cooperation crafting, click 'Invite To Make (something)' when you select another player. The craftsman must stand next to their profession's workbench while the customer can be anywhere in the same room. * The cooperation crafting window will then open. This window is the same for both customer and craftsman except flipped. * Now the customer, or the customer & craftsman can put the materials for the craft into the workbench. The customer can browse through the craftsman's recipes and click on the desired one to automatically insert the proper materials. For recipes with many slots, this is often faster. There is a display of the item that will be created from those materials, like normal craft (with the exception of secret recipes). * Through the 'Payment' tab the customer and the crafter can agree on a payment (money or items) for the crafting. Note that one can have the 'Payment' tab up whist the other can continue to be in the normal cooperation crafting screen. * When you are ready, click the 'confirm'. When both players have confirmed, the crafting will begin. When an item is crafted, it will go into the customers inventory immediately, and the crafter will automatically receive their payment. Public Mode To activate public mode you must go to the profession window and tick a box near one or several professions which you would like to activate. Public Mode allows you to have your name published in the "List of the Craftsmen" book in the corresponding workshops and Profession Information Centers, allowing users to private message you to craft items for them. Signing Crafts When a player reaches level 200 in some professions, a 9th slot is added. This does not mean that there are 9-slot recipes, but rather that crafters can sign their crafts by adding a Signature Rune to the recipe they are about to combine. This is a way to promote one's skills and attract other players to look for that specific player to craft an item. Even when there are good stats on a signed craft, this is not an indication that the crafter is more gifted or more lucky than others of the same level. Experience See also: Experience Crafting gives profession experience according to the level of the item, the closer the items level is to your profession, the more experience you will get. It appears that the total experience required at each profession level is equal to ten times the current level times the next level (10*n*(n+1)) (or alternatively, each level requires 20 more xp than the previous level). For most recipes, if you craft an item of the same level as your profession, you will get a whole level worth of experience. However, professions do not have recipes at every level from 1 to 200, and some recipes are affected by an xp modifier. For example, a level 200 Farmer crafting level 200 Frosteez Bread will get only 200 xp, while crafting level 200 Aspen Log will yield 4000 xp. These xp modifiers can vary even within a single category: Golden Bread (level 10) produces 20 times the xp of Sesame Seed Bread (also level 10). Crafting pet ghosts and petsmount ghosts as a Hunter or Flax String as a Carver will not provide any xp whatsoever. Generally, the amount of xp obtained by crafting a particular recipe will drop by approximately 10% for each level gained in the corresponding profession. External Links History Before version 2.29: * There were only 3 profession slots and 3 specialization slots. * Professions used tools. * Professions had to be acquired from NPCs. * Crafts were done by the number of resource slots instead of the level of an item. * Professions used to give 5 pods per level and an additional of 1,000 pods on level 100 on a profession, for a total of 1,500 pods. There was also evidence scattered across the game, particularly on the community page and in the code of other professions of a group of abandoned professions, professions that the Dofus developers began to create but gave up on. Examples include Gold Prospector, Pick Smith, Scythe Smith and Brewer. Since the evidence for these professions is no longer there, it is unlikely that they will be introduced into the game. de:Berufe es:Oficio fr:Métiers it:Mestieri pt:Profissão ru:Профессия *